User blog:Satrijoe/Milestones
Car #100 - Aston Martin Vanquish (77GC = 30% showcase discount) - Sep 4, 2018 (to participate in WTT) Car #120 - McLaren MP4/4 - 7.0 LTS - Dec 9, 2018 (One of my goals in the game was owning this car) Car #150 - Honda NSX-R (7.2 LTS - April 7, 2019) - Pretty anti-climatic as this is not a memorable car... Car #175 - Porsche 911 GT3 RS (7.4.5 LTS - August 24, 2019) Level 100: Sep 13th, 2018 (Fame points: 5,489,274) Level 125: Jan 21st, 2019 (Fame points: 9,286,414) (level up reward increased to 28) Level 150: May 17th, 2019 (Double daily rewards! - level up reward: 30) Level 175: August 22nd, 2019 (Fame points: Aprox. 17,978,000 - level up reward: 32 ) Level 200: December 14th, 2019 (Fame points: 22,904,686 - level up reward: 35) Car #200 - Koenigsegg Agera RS (8.0 SE Aggressive Ambition - January 4, 2020) - Hard fought one! '6.5 update summary:' -Cars won (7): *McLaren 600LT *Porsche 936/77 Spyder *Aston Martin Vantage GTE 2012 *Nissan Altima 2018 *Pagani Huayra BC *NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A *Mazda Furai -Cars skipped (4): JAGUAR XE SV PROJECT 8, Holden Commodore ZB, Ford Falcon FG X, Mazda 787B - # of cars: 107 (100 in career & 8 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR is common to both) '6.6 update summary:' -Cars won (8): LTS *Porsche 909 Bergspyder *Mercedes-AMG C 63 *1981 BMW M1 *Porsche 911 Carrera S *Porsche 911 GT2 RS FB *Ferrari 488 GTE *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (R$ only) *Koenigsegg Regera (R$ only) -Cars skipped (2): BMW M8 GTE, BMW Driving Experience M4 Racing - # of cars: 115 (105 in career & 11 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR is common to both) '7.0 update summary:' -Cars acquired/won (17): LTS (8) *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec (R33) *McLaren MP4/4 *Nissan 300ZX (Z32) *Nissan GT-R NISMO (R35) *Ferrari FXX K Evo *Koenigsegg Agera R *McLaren MP4-X *Nissan 240Z (S30) FB (3) *Aston Martin One-77 *Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro *Aston Martin Vantage GTE (2017) Career Acquisitions (6) *Renault RS01 - Vertex Spirit *McLaren P1 - Vertex Spirit *Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) - Road to Le Mans *Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015) - Christmas sale *Ferrari LaFerrari - Racer's choice #1 *Lexus LFA - Racer's choice #2 -Cars skipped (2): Porsche 718 RSK, Nissan 370Z NISMO (Z34) WTTT results: *Group B: 2 *Group C: 5 (counting one from the last week of V6.6) *Group D: 1 - # of cars: 132 (121 in career & 14 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) '7.0.5 update summary:' -Cars acquired/won (3): LTS (3) *Nissan SILVIA (S15) R3 Spec *Nissan GT-R (R35) R3 Spec *Nissan 370Z (Z34) R3 Spec FB (0) Career Acquisitions (0) -Cars skipped (5): Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) R3 Spec, Nissan 240Z (S30) R3 Spec, Jaguar C-X75 R3 Spec, Lamborghini Huracán R3 Spec, Ford Shelby GT350R R3 Spec WTTT results: *Group B: 2 *Group C: 1 *Group D: 1 - # of cars: 135 (124 in career & 14 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) '7.1 update summary:' -Cars acquired/won (10): Career Acquisitions '(10) (All R$ purchases - only GC cars left) *PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974) *FERRARI 412 T2 *911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993) *911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995) *FERRARI FF *PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009) *SPADA CODATRONCA TS *FERRARI 458 ITALIA *AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014) *DODGE CHALLENGER SRT HELLCAT (6th birthday gift - free car) '''LTS (0) & FB (0) ' -Cars skipped (4): 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, 2019 Ford Mustang, 2019 Toyota Camry, Ferrari 812 Superfast '''WTTT results: Group C: 1 Group D: 2 (including 6th birthday TT) Group E: 1 - # of cars: 145 (134 in career & 15 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.1.5 update summary -Cars acquired/won (2): LTS (2) ''' 2018 Acura NSX GT3 2018 Lamborghini Huracán GT3 '''Career Acquisitions (0) & FB (0) -Cars skipped (2): 2018 BMW M6 GT3, 2018 Ferrari 488 GT3 WTTT results: Group B: 2 Group C: 1 Group F: 1 - # of cars: 147 (134 in career & 17 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.2 update summary -Cars acquired/won (6): LTS (4) ''' Cadillac DPi-V.R Honda NSX-R Honda S2000 GT Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 '''FB (2) Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package Ferrari FXX K Career Acquisitions (0) -Cars skipped (2): Mazda RT24-P, 2018 Acura ARX-05 WTTT results: Group B: 3 Group C: 1 Group D: 2 (including a Formula E special time trial) - # of cars: 153 (139 in career & 18 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.3 update summary -Cars acquired/won (7): LTS (5) ''' Audi TT RS Coupé (2019) Ferrari F50 Bugatti Chiron Lamborghini Huracán Performante Bugatti EB 110 Super Sport '''SE (1) 2018 Bugatti Chiron Sport FB (1) KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 Career Acquisitions (0) -Cars skipped (0) WTTT results: Group B: 3 Group C: 3 (including 2 special time trials) - # of cars: 160 (146 in career & 18 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.3.5 update summary -Cars acquired/won (6): LTS (4) ''' Lancia LC2 Aston Martin Vantage 59 Porsche 919 Hybrid Evo Lamborghini Veneno '''SE (1) 2019 Porsche 911 RSR (Race day) FB (1) 2015 Hennessey Venom GT (Completed in 7.4 due to late start) Career Acquisitions (0) '-Cars skipped (1)' 2017 Porsche 911 RSR (Rennsport Redefined FB - Did stages 1-4, collected 50 GC and abandoned) WTTT results: Group B: 1 Group C: 3 (including 1 special time trial) Group D: 1 - # of cars: 166 (150 in career & 20 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.4 update summary -Cars acquired/won (4): LTS (2) ''' Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 Clubsport Chevrolet Camaro GT4.R '''SE (0) Archive Events (1) Ferrari J50 Career Acquisitions (1) Pagani Zonda R (40% Discount Racer's choice) '-Cars skipped (4)' Audi R8 LMS GT4, Mercedes-AMG GT4, Aston Martin Vantage GT4; Event Archives: Porshe 911 RSR 2017 WTTT results: Group B: 4 Group C: 0 Group D: 2 (including Formula E special time trial) - # of cars: 170 (152 in career & 22 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.4.5 update summary -Cars acquired/won (6): LTS (5) Porsche 935 Lotus 3-Eleven Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Lamborghini Miura SE (1) 911 GT2 RS Clubsport Archive Events (0) Career Acquisitions (0) '-Cars skipped ('0) Event Archives: Ferrari 488 GT3, Nissan R390 GT1 WTTT results: Group B: 2 Group C: 2 Group D: 0 - # of cars: 176 (157 in career & 23 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.5 update summary -Cars acquired/won (8): LTS (4) ''' Ferrari 500 TRC Ferrari 360 Modena Ferrari 250 GTO Ferrari F40 LM '''SE (1) Ferrari F8 Tributo Archive Events (2) Ferrari F430 Ferrari 812 Superfast Career Acquisitions (1) BMW 3.0 CSL (30% sale) '-Cars skipped (1)' Event Archives: Jaguar C-X75 R3 Spec, BMW M8 GTE, , BMW M6 GT3 WTTT results: Group B: 6 (includes Shadow Project 2) Group C: 1 - # of cars: 184 (163 in career & 25 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 7.6 update summary '-Cars acquired/won (5):' LTS (3) ''' Lamborghini Aventador SVJ Lamborghini Diablo SV Lamborghini Countach '''SE (1) Ford GT Le Mans (Started in Race Day, stopped short of completing then got it via the ensuing LTS) Archive Events (1) Ferrari Testarossa Career Acquisitions (0) '-Cars skipped (5)' Event Archives: Mazda RT24-P, Porsche 911 GT1-98 (Perseverance), Acura ARX-05, Acura NSX GT3 Motorsports: Aston Martin Vantage GTE, Ferrari 488 GTE Evo (AF Corse) WTTT results: Group B: 5 Group E: 1 - # of cars: 189 (167 in career & 26 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) 8.0 update summary '-Cars acquired/won (11):' LTS (2) ''' Honda Integra Type-R Honda Civic Type-R '''SE (4) MERCEDES-AMG PETRONAS SCUDERIA FERRARI SF90 RENAULT F1® TEAM R.S.19 Koenigsegg Agera RS Archive Events (3) Porsche 917K Formula E SRT05e Ferrari F12berlinetta Career Acquisitions (2) F1 Academy Car (Free) Ferrari F14T (Racer's choice) '-Cars skipped (2)' Event Archives: BMW Driving Experience M4 Racing, Porshe 911 RSR 2017 WTTT results: Group B: 3 Group C: 2 Group D: 1 - # of cars: 200 (175 in career & 32 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) '8.1 update summary' '-Cars acquired/won (6):' LTS (2) ''' BMW M2 Competition BMW M5 '''SE (2) McLAREN F1® TEAM MCL34 RED BULL RACING RB15 Archive Events (0) Career Acquisitions (2) Ferrari 599 GTO Mercedes-AMG GT R F1® Safety Car (Free after 5h F1 car) '-Cars skipped (1)' BMW M4 GT4 (Race Day) WTTT results: Group B:5 Group C:1 - # of cars: 206 (178 in career & 34 in Motorsports - McLaren F1 GTR, AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014), Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014 & 2015 are common to both) Category:Blog posts